Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Vestige
by 117Jorn
Summary: They were once Junk Guild members, but they retired and began living at Heliopolis. But when ZAFT attacks, they and their new friends must pilot 5 Mobile suits called GUNDAM's. Fem-kira/OC L/OC F/OC OC/OC  Rated T. Will be Rated M in time
1. Mecha Page

**Model Number:** GAT-X001  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Vestige  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype CQC/Mid-range Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> A.R.C Reactor  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; Pananormic Cockpit(The ones used in Zeta And ZZ Gundams), Delta Drive System;  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2x "Igelstellungs" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" Combat Knife, holstered in hips, hand-carried when in use; 2 x Beam Saber, stored in flight pack, hand-carried when in use

**Optional armaments:**

**Standard Pack:** Beam Magnum (like the RX-0 Unicorn's) holstered on lower back, hand-carried when in use; Shield, mounted on left forearm; 1 x "Dauntless" anti-ship sword, mounted on back, hand-carried when in use;

**Virtue Pack: (Think the two cannons from the Force Impulse, and the shoulders of the Launcher Striker): **2 x "Virtue" 320mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, mounted on back when not in use, pulls under arms when in use; 2 x 120mm Anti-ship Vulcan, mounted on either shoulder; 4 x 350mm Gun Launcher, 2 on either shoulder;

**Exius Pack:** Exia Kai III Sword/Rifle, right forearm mounted, can be holstered on right thigh; 2 x "Midas Messier" beam boomerang, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried when in use;

**Pilot:** Jordan Takeo  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Looks like the ZGMF-X56S/a Force Impulse, only with the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II's shoulders, and the GN-001 Exia's head.  
><strong>Colors:<strong> blue chest with gold/Red trim, white thighs biceps and face, golden V head crest  
>Info: The Prototype unit for all of the G-Weapons, the Vestige was originally designed by Junk guild members Jordan Takeo, and Matthew Takeo<p>

**Model Number:** GAT-X002  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Ignited  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype DRAGOON assault Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> A.R.C Reactor  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift Armor; DRAGOON Bit System; Pananormic Cockpit(The ones used in Zeta And ZZ Gundams), Delta Drive System;  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2 x Beam Saber, holstered on back, hand-carried when in use; 6 x DRAGOON fangs, mounted on back when not in use;

**Optional Armaments:** Type 71 High-energy beam rifle; Shield, mounted on left forearm  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Matthew Takeo  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> It's legs, and chest looks like the GAT-X105 Strike's, the Head, arms and shoulders looks like the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam.  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Dark blue with pale blue trim, White thighs, Biceps and face  
><strong>Info:<strong> The first of the G-Weapons to experiment with the use of DRAGOON's

**Model Number:** GAT-X003  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Resolution  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype assault Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> A.R.C Reactor  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift Armor; Pananormic Cockpit(The ones used in Zeta And ZZ Gundams), Delta Drive System; Composite Luna Titanium Reinforced Armor, DRAGOON Bit System  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2x "Igelstellungs" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, mounted in head; 2 x Beam Saber, two mounted on feet; 2 x 115mm Rail gun, mounted on shoulders; 2 x 9.1m Anti-ship sword, hip-holstered, hand-carried when in use; Combine shield with 30mm 6-barrel gatling cannon, and Beam Boomerang;

**Optional Armaments:** 57mm High-energy beam rifle;  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Kyoji Shinto  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> the Legs and body look like the Aegis's, but the shoulders are more pointed, and not a bulky. Also the head looks like the Strikes, only it still has that horn thing the Aegis had. It is also fixed with the IWSP Strike pack  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Purple with pale blue trim  
>Info:<p>

**Model Number:** GAT-X317  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Lightning  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype Transformable High-Speed Ariel attack Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultra Compact energy battery  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift Armor;  
><strong>Armament:<strong> 2 x beam saber, mounted in front skirt, hand-carried when in use; Shield/Heat Blade, mounted on left knee fin when in MA mode, left fore-arm mounted when in use; Beam SMG, holstered on lower back when not in use, underneath when in MA mode, hand-carried when In use, usable in both modes

**Optional Armaments:** 2 x arm-mounted rocket launcher; 18 x Bombs; 14 x Missiles  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Amy Thake  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Looks like the GN-003 Kyrios  
><strong>Colors:<strong> White with blue trim.  
>Info: Arguably the fastest of the G-Weapons.<p>

**Model Number:** GAT-X205  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Onslaught  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype Heavy Assault Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> 2 x Ultra Compact energy battery  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor;  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2 x Beam Saber, stored in knees, hand-carried when in use; 2 x Duel-barrel Beam Cannon, mounted on shoulders; 2 x 24-tubed Missile tubes, mounted on legs, 48 missiles in total

**Optional Armaments:** Beam Bazooka; Type 71 High-Energy Beam Rifle; 2 x 'Panzerfaust' Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher, mounted on left arm; RAIL Bazooka cannon  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Adam Parker  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Looks like the GN-005/PH Virtue Physical, only with the two GN cannons from the GN-005 Virtue  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Black with white trim  
>Info:<p>

**Model Number:** GAT-X130  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Ghost  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype General Purpose Stealth Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultra Compact energy battery  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; Mirage Colloid; Sensor Scrambler  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2 x Beam Saber, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 1 x Beam Handgun, mounted on left arm;

**Optional Armaments:** Type 72 Beam Rifle  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Nena Kojima  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Looks like the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei  
><strong>Colors:<strong> White with Black trim  
>Info:<p>

**Model Number:** GAT-X290  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Shadow  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype Sniper Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultra Compact energy battery  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; Mirage Colloid;  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2 x Beam Saber, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Armaments:** Beam Sniper Rifle  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Johann Kojima  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Looks like the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Black with Red trim  
>Info:<p>

**Model Number:** GAT-X265  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Terror  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype Close-Quarter-Combat Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultra Compact energy battery  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; DRAGOON control system  
><strong>Fixed Armament:<strong> 2 x Beam Saber, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 8 x DRAGOON fangs, stored in hips; Beam Handgun, mounted on left hand

**Optional Armaments:** 1 x Buster Sword, holstered on right shoulder, hand-carried when in use;  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Ali-Al Saachez  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Looks like the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Zwei  
><strong>Colors:<strong> Orange with Red/White trim  
>Info:<p>

**Model Number:** GAT-X106  
><strong>Code Name:<strong> Gale  
><strong>Unit Type:<strong> Prototype Close-Quarter-Combat Mobile Suit  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> Ultra Compact energy battery  
><strong>Equipment and Design Features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor

**Fixed Armament:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm CIWS, fire linked on head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" anti-armor knife; 2 x Beam Saber, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Armaments:** Anti-beam Shield; 57mm high-energy beam rifle; 2 x "Wing Saw" Anti-ship sword, Holstered on hips, hand-carried when in use;  
><strong>Pilot:<strong> Rusty Mackenzie  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Looks like the LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike  
><strong>Colors:<strong> White with Black Trim, Blue/Orange knees and shoulders, Black/Orange shield  
>Info: One of the extra units from the G-Project. It was mistaken by Rusty Mackenzie as the X105 Strike due to their similarity.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Ignited and Vestige

Opening Theme: 'Vestige' By T.M Revolution

Orb Union Satellite Colony Heliopolis

Heliopolis was an aging, Island Three habitat/O'Neill cylinder colony, constructed by the neutral Orb Union at Lagrange Point 3, directly opposite the orbit of Luna, the Earth's moon. Construction of the colony began in Cosmic Era 30, and was completed a few years later. Although it couldn't reproduce the sort of lush natural environments that the newer PLANT colonies of L5 could, it still possessed a beautiful environment.

And it was perhaps the most peaceful location in all of space.

The PLANTs of L5 were the homeland of the ZAFT organization, which was born for the purpose of establishing independence for the PLANTs from their sponsor nations. The colonies of L1, L2, and L4 had all belonged to various Earth nations involved in the conflict, and had almost all collapsed during the eleven months of war. A few were still intact, but abandoned, and the neutral lunar city of Copernicus was too close to the Earth Alliance Force's Ptolemaeus lunar base to be able to truly relax, as the people of Heliopolis could. Despite the presence of the nearby Eurasian military satellite Artemis, the base held no strategic significance, and had been entirely ignored by ZAFT up to this point.

"Hard to believe that ZAFT actually attacked Kaohsiung, I wonder if ORB will be alright." A 16 year old female said directing the question to the man sprawled on the bench beside her. She was around 5'5" with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed amethyst colored eyes that sparkled with kindness; she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt along with black jeans and running shoes.

"To be honest Kira I'm surprised that they didn't attack Kaohsiung sooner due to the mass driver being there" the male teen said lazily yawning towards the end "and as for ORB, not even ZAFT is cocky enough for that due to the fact that ORB has some of the most advanced technology in the world. Taking on ORB _and _the EA would be suicide."

"I know" sighed Kira "but it doesn't stop me from worrying about it Matt." Matthew, A 19 to 20 years old, was around 5'12" in height with long brown hair that stopped just a few inches short from his shoulders, and brown eyes. He had a solid build that spoke of a Mechanist, or construction worker, he wore a dark green undershirt underneath an open blue button up t-shirt, along with a pair of comfortable blue jeans and boots.

Matthew's gaze then focused on the third and last member of their group. The last one looked to be 16 to 17 years old and was around 5'7 with short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, had a white T-Shirt underneath a red polo shirt. His feet were kicked up on the table, and in his lap was a black Lap-top witch his eyes never left. His left hand was typing away faster than anyone either of them has seen, while his right was using the Mouse. In his ears were a pair of red Earphones, but both Kira and Matt could hear the music clearly. It was Papa Roach's 'Getting away with Murder'

Kira tapped his shoulder grabbing his attention. "Jordan," Kira said exasperated, "if you wanna listen to such horrible music, could you at least turn it down, we can hear it through your headphones."

"Hey, just because you don't like my music, Kira, doesn't mean that it's bad." Jordan responded as he pulled out one of his headphones. "This work would go faster if somebody helped!" she said.

"Hey, I already did my part last night," Jordan retorted.

"How?" Kira asked jokingly, "Do you not need to sleep?"

"Heh," Jordan responded, "Not at all."

"Ya well were all just human." Kira said. "We actually need to sleep, ya know?" Jordan smirked at that.

"Well if I were you I would be more worried about the revisions to the Operating System (OS) that the professor gave you."Matthew said slyly with a chuckle. Though they all looked like siblings at a distance, however, only Matthew and Jordan were Brothers. "I know that Matt," Kira huffed "but isn't this something you should do? I mean you are the Professor's assistant after all."

"Well Kira to be honest I am not the greatest at it, besides _my_ reasonability is to fix all the stuff that you and your friends break." Matt countered with a laugh as Kira blushed.

"Well if _someone_ didn't cross the wires wrong than it would have worked!" Kira yelled in embarrassment at her friend/mentor who only laughed harder.

"Hey _I _wasn't the one who designed that deathtrap so don't blame me if the schematics were wrong!" He shouted back as he dodged a ball of paper that Kira threw at his head.

"He's got a point, Kira." Jordan said. "Believe me when I say, that could have gone a _LOT _worse than what happened."

"How?" Kira asked. "We blew up almost half the garage, what could have been worse?"

"You could have blown the whole garage." He said, and chuckled.

"Shut up!"Kira shouted back as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in agitation "I swear you live just to tease me."

"Of course he does, if he didn't who knows how tense you would be Kira." a mirthful voice said, turning they saw a 5'4" tall male with brown hair and green eyes and a average build, beside him was a 5'3" tall girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a slender frame.

"Plus it's kinda cute how the two of you act like a married couple." The girl giggled as Kira blushed an interesting shade of crimson and Matt slipped out of his seat and landed on his ass. Jordan just grinned and chuckled.

"Mir!" Kira shouted at the girl as the said girl started laughing harder "It's not like that!"

"Sure Kira whatever you say, right Tolle?" Mirralia Haw teased as she playfully elbowed her boyfriend Tolle who was laughing, along with Jordan, at Matt's flustered expression.

"Professor Kato needs you back at the lab." He said. "Please tell me he doesn't have more work for us?" Jordan pleaded. Tolle nodded. "Are you kidding me?" Kira asked/shouted incredulously "I haven't even finished the last stuff he gave me!"

"Not to mention me and Jordan are still working on that blueprint for the Deep Space Survey and Development's (DSSD) newest mobile suit design he wanted us to look over." Matthew chipped in as a green and yellow metallic bird landed on Kira's shoulder.

"Birdie?" It chirped mockingly at Matt who glared at the machine.

"I. Hate. That. Bird. MOCKING ME!" He shouted pointing at Birdie with a tick mark on his forehead as everyone laughed at him "Why does that that damned bird mock me?"

"'Cause he knows you hate it." Kira giggled "and because it's funny." She added quickly dancing out of Matt's reach as he took a small swipe at her growling before taking chase throwing paper balls at her as the others followed laughing.

"I'm good." Jordan said, fully removing his ear phones. "Finished it last night."

"Like I just said," Kira said. "We are all just human. You however are not."

Tolle walked into the gazebo, glancing at Kira's laptop.

"Some development in the news?" asked Tolle.

"Yeah," said Kira. "Taiwan apparently." She double clicked on the open news window, maximizing it, and turned up the volume a little. Intrigued, Matthew and Jordan straightened up slightly and leaned over a bit to stare at the screen intently.

The window displayed a news reporter in a city, and behind him, smoke could be seen rising into the air, as well as a pair of ZAFT mobile suits: a ZGMF-1017 GINN, the standard of their forces, and a ZGMF-515 CGUE, used by frontline commanders and aces in space.

"_I'm within seven kilometers of Kaohsiung, where the sounds of fierce combat continue to echo,_" said the reporter. Tolle gasped slightly

"If this is footage from last week, they may have already taken over Kaohsiung," he said.

"Yeah," murmured Kira in agreement, hitting the switch to close and hibernate the laptop.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" asked Mir, surprising the others. "If ZAFT can capture and hold all three spaceports, then the war will end."

"No, that's not how the E.A works, though." Jordan said. "If ZAFT capture's all the Mass Drivers, who has the last Mass Driver that's not under ZAFT jurisdiction?"

"Orb's…" Mir muttered.

"Exactly." Matthew said. "If Zaft captures all of the Mass Drivers, the E.A could get desperate enough to invade Onogoro to gain access to our Mass Driver. Though they'd have to be pretty desperate, and even I they did, Orb have the highest technology in the world besides Zaft."

"Besides, that's not our problem at the moment." Jordan said. "Right now, we are Natural. And we just gotta keep on living, right?"

"Right," said Tolle. "There's nothing to worry about. Oh, they're close by, but our nation's neutral. Can't see Orb turning into a warzone."

"Right." Jordan said as he packed up his Laptop. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

_Vesalius_

Frederick Ades was a ZAFT soldier since the blockade in Cosmic Era 69 where the organization saw its first military action. Back then, he'd just been a lowly, routine crewman. But in the approximately eighteen months since then, he'd risen to a bridge crewman, and then finally, to a captain. He was a military man, but he was worried by what they were about to do, as two pods were deployed from the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow _towards Heliopolis, carrying the Redcoats expected to capture the five enemy mobile suits and the soldiers being sent to cover them.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades," said Rau le Crueset, pushing away from the front of the bridge towards the tactical board at the back.

"Well, I don't imagine it'd be too late if we waited to hear back from the Council at least," said Ades, again pressing his concern for this raid they'd planned.

"It will be too late," said Rau with certainty, picking up a picture and looking at it. "I have a sixth sense about these things." He idly sent the picture tumbling through the air towards Ades. "If we don't seize the moment now, later we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces new mobile weapons; we must secure them before they attempt to move them."

The picture was of a giant humanoid machine, a mobile suit of vastly different design from ZAFT's own, and it was one of several more sent to the Supreme Council by a spy in Heliopolis. The Le Creuset Team, in the area at the time, had intercepted some of the data when it was sent just yesterday, and Rau had concluded that they should seize the opportunity now; the big risk was the possibility that the spy who discovered these machines had mistaken machines of Orb for those of the Earth Forces, but Rau's sixth sense was telling him that these were Earth Forces mobile weapons.

Personally, Ades believed it would be best to wait, so as not to endanger the colony. Besides, it didn't matter how advanced the mobile suits of the Earth Forces were, they could never face down the seventeen GINNs and six CGUEs that the two teams together could field.

But perhaps the Commander was right. Regardless, the decision belonged to the leader of the Le Creuset Team. Ades's opinion had been voiced, and Rau had made his decision.

"Though Personally, I still don't know why we hired that _mercenary._" Ades said, spitting out the word Mercenary.

"I know, but we need the extra hand to gain all of the machines." Rau said. "I know that he'll take whatever machine he claimed for himself, but it's better off in the hands of a Merc that can work for us, than the E.A."

_Elsewhere in Air-ducts_

"All charges set Athrun." A green haired, brown eyed teen around fifteen standing at 5'5" wearing a red ZAFT pilot uniform reported to another teen wearing the same uniform with Blue hair, green eyes and standing around 5'7".

"Right, thanks Nicol," Athrun said before turning to the rest of the pilots, 10 were wearing red pilot suits, while another dozen wore green pilot suits "you all know the plan Yzak," pointing to a silver headed, blue eyed, 5'5" tall teen "you get the 'Duel', Dearka," A 5'9" tall blonde haired black eyed teen with heavily tanned skin "you get the 'Buster', Nicol you get the 'Blitz', Johann," a 6' tall teen with a thin tan body, coarse black hair, and light brown eyes "you grab the 'Shadow', Nena," a slender teen girl with an attractive figure, long red hair and Golden eyes and lightly tanned skin "you're to grab the 'Ghost', Rusty" A 5'6" tall teen with brown hair and eye's "you grab the 'Strike', Ali" a 6'8 35 year old, the oldest of the group, with long red hair, a small beard, and yellow eyes, "You grab the Terror, while I grab the 'Aegis'."

With a quick round of "Yes sir" the pilots quickly made their way through the air ducts heading to their objectives.

_Vehicle Terminal_

"I'm telling you guys it's nothing like that!" said the 5'3" tall red headed blue eyed teen girl to her two friends as Kira and her friends approached.

Looking over one of the friends spotted them "Hey Mir!" she shouted "Have you heard, Flay received a _love_ letter from Sai."

"It isn't like that!" Flay protested in embarrassment as the others laughed at her plight "Why won't you believe me?"

As the four gossiped Matthew just shook his head from beside Jordan, Kira, and Tolle "I honestly have no idea how you can understand that gibberish Kira." He muttered as rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger of one hand "Is it some kind of language that all females are born with?" he asked as Jordan and Tolle nodded in agreement.

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" she asked with a small laugh.

"And now we know where Teenage girl Stereotype's come from." Jordan said, causing his Brother, Tolle, and even Kira to laugh before three people caught her eye "Hey look its Amy, Darknal and Adam. Guys! Over here!" she shouted waving at the trio catching their attention.

The sibling Thake's, and Adam were already heading towards them and waved in acknowledgement "Hey Kira, Jordan, Matthew, Tolle." Amy greeted happily, she was a 15 year old coordinator that was inch-and-a-half shorter the Jordan and had lightish-purple eyes and Rust red, shoulder length hair. She was wearing a Yellow dress with a white skirt. Christopher Thake, or better known as Darknal, meanwhile was a year older than his sister and a couple of inches taller than Kira. He had Purple eyes and dark brown, shoulder-length hair. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple leather belt, a black t-shirt, and a brown coat (**Think what Lockon wears in 00**). He also had a pair of dog tags hung around his neck. Finally, Adam Parker was a 16 year old young man with Black Raven hair, and brown eyes. He wore a White hoodie, with blue jeans.

"How's it goin'? Professor Kato calling you guys back as well?" Adam asked pleasantly.

"Yeah apparently he's got more work for us back at the lab." Matthew said groaning "Why did we take that job offer, all we thought it would be is giving advice to you guys every now and then, I think karma has it out for us."

"Hey, did you see anything else that didn't involve Military Projects?" Jordan asked, while Matt nodded. "Point taken." He said. "Though I'd still like to rejoin the Junk Guild one of these Days."

"Hey, if you two go, I'm coming too!" Kira said. "From all those stories you've told us, being in the Junk Guild would be perfect!"

"Same here!" Adam said. "I heard they make a killing selling and buying Mobile suit parts."

"I'd join just so I can pilot a GINN or something like that." Darknal said. "Maybe make my own suit."

"Well, if you're going, I'd go too." Amy said. "I'm not gonna be the only one here that doesn't get some action!"

"Being in the Junk Guild is no laughing matter." Jordan said. "It can get pretty dangerous; remember that before you choose your career."

"I'm…sure with Jordan and Matthew around W-we'd be fine!" Amy said. Jordan blushed a little bit but turned his head around so she couldn't see. "Uhh, thanks Amy." He said. "But we couldn't be with you guys all the time. You'd have to learn how to stand on your own two feet eventually."

Then, they heard a woman clearing her voice behind them.

"Huh?"

"If you're not getting in, mind if I do?"

The students spun around to see a sophisticated woman with a severe haircut standing there, two taller and equally imposing men waiting patiently behind her. The woman looked as if she was in her mid-twenties, certainly not a student; her words were polite, but she carried herself with a distinctly professional air, and most of the teens felt a little intimidated by her presence.

"Oh, we're sorry," said Tolle, stepping aside, Kira and Sakura doing the same. "Please."

The woman gave them a polite nod as she walked past with her companions. Flay watched her move past, but once she got into one of the elecars; she turned her scorn back on her friends.

"What's the big deal anyway?" she demanded. With a small 'humph' she turned away from them. "Let's go."

"Wait up!" "Hey wait!"

The four students watched the girls get into an elecar and drive off, talking about more stereotypical stuff.

"How 'bout that Sai?" commented Tolle as they drove off.

"Huh?" asked Darknal.

"He wrote to her," continued the brunet. "What a shock and surprise." He put his hands on Darknal's shoulders. "You have some competition, Darknal!" He pushed off slightly. "Good luck." Mir giggled as she followed Tolle.

"But really, I'm not…" said Darknal, starting after them.

"Oh, just admit it Dark," said Matthew, drawing his attention. He realized he hadn't moved since that woman and those two men had gone past them.

"Matt? Something wrong?" Kira asked.

"Huh?" Matt blinked. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about that woman."

"What about her?"

"Mmm… she's with the military," commented the former Junk Guild Member.

"Huh? How can you tell?" questioned Mir, standing next to another elecar, which Tolle had already gotten into.

"Just… a gut feeling." Matt said. "Ah, it doesn't matter, let's go."

_Professor Kato's Lab_

As Kira and the others entered the lab a 5'6" tall blonde haired blue eyed teen wearing orange tinted glasses looked up and smiled in greeting at them "Hey guys!" He said in greeting "Glad you're here Kira Professor Kato needed some help on a new Operating System(OS) for a project he's on."

"What! But I'm still working on the stuff he dumped on me the last time!" Kira exclaimed "Why doesn't he dump some of this stuff on Jordan or Matthew?"

"Because we apparently have to finish a deep space mobile suit design by tomorrow." Matthew said with false excitement before noticing the person in the corner leaning up against the wall. The person was wearing a large trench coat making it impossible to determine the gender, the large bucket hat the guest was wearing didn't help that much either, the only thing Matt saw was a small tuft of blonde hair peeking out under the hat and light brown almost gold eyes that widened slightly when the person saw Matthew.

"Who is that Sai?" Kira asked the teen that was going over the work with her.

"No clue," the blonde admitted "Some friend of the professor's apparently. Anyway I'll help you out with this stuff." He said as the two of them sat down and began working.

Narrowing his eyes at the blonde stranger Matthew studied the person more closely before sighing and getting back to work on the blueprints '_They better be damn grateful that I'm doing this,_' he thought '_I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter to get the 401's blueprints done._' Settling in he started typing away on his computer putting the stranger out of his mind. '_We need to find a suitable way to allow the 401 to catch the solar winds so that it doesn't run out of energy, nuclear energy is all well and good outside of the N-jammers range, but even that has a limit._'

"Anyways, the Professor wanted me to give this too you." Sai said as he handed Kira a Disk.

"Great…" murmured Kira, taking the disk from Sai and looking at it.

"So what's on it?" asked Sai. "I'm assuming it's somehow connected to the work for Morgenroete."

"Not exactly," said Kira. "It's to improve the frame setup module. It's actually just a program analysis."

Amy started giggling all of a sudden, and Kira had a pleased smile on her face, giggling slightly as well, and drawing the attention of almost everybody in the room.

_Almost _everybody, as Tolle instead took this opportunity to sneak up behind Darknal and grab hold of him.

"More importantly, ask about the letter!" demanded Tolle, surprising Sai and drawing everyone's attention.

"What letter's that?" asked Sai.

"No, really… it's nothing," said Darknal, struggling slightly with Tolle. "Just drop it."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!"

"What's going on? Come on, just tell me Tolle."

Amy giggled slightly.

"He really does need to tell her how he feels," she whispered to Kira.

"I know," replied the brunette. "I'll call you if I ever find out he does work up the courage. Bring the popcorn."

Amy giggled again as Jordan moved to help Darknal and Miriallia scolded her boyfriend.

"Of course, he's not the only one." Kira whispered with a grin as she looked at Amy, and then at Jordan. Causing said red head to blush. "K-Kira!" she hissed. "It's not like that!"

"_Really?_" Kira asked playfully causing Amy to blush even more. "Because that blush says otherwise."

With everyone's attention elsewhere, no one noticed when the blonde girl walked to Professor Kato's door and attempted to open it, expression turning to one of annoyance when she found it locked. She quickly moved away before anyone noticed her.

The _Vesalius_

Rau looked at his watch and smiled. It was time. By now, his infiltration team should already be done with the first phase of the plan. By his estimation, they should be heading towards what the data from the Intel report had indicated was the location of the Earth Forces new mobile suits.

"It's time," he told Ades, and sat back in his chair.

Ades nodded, before he began issuing orders. "Weigh anchor!" he snapped, arm outstretched. "Launch the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_! Have the mobile suits take off immediately!"

As the two ZAFT warships approached Heliopolis while deploying their linear catapults, alarms sounded throughout the colony's Dock Control Room, within the bridge of the recently docked Earth Alliance ship _Marseille III_, and in the hangar control room of the new Earth Alliance warship, the _Archangel_.

Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, the last survivor of the Earth Forces Moebius Zero corps, rushed onto the bridge of the _Marseille III_, still in his pilot suit.

"Enemies?" he questioned.

"Two vessels," said the captain. "_Nazca_ and _Laurasia_-class. Confirmed mobile suit launch prior to jamming of communications."

"Heh," snorted Mu in annoyance. "Have Luke and Gail board their Moebius units. Don't deploy them yet."

While Heliopolis and the _Marseille III_ scrambled their meager defenses, the crew of the _Archangel _prepared it for takeoff if needed. As they did so, people throughout the colony continued as they were, ignorant of what was about to happen. Four minutes after the ZAFT ships began moving towards the colony, Mistrals had been deployed to intercept them, the Earth Forces transport ship in dock readied to launch, and the timers on the bombs setup throughout the _Archangel_ hangar reached zero.

_Meanwhile_

_Professor Kato's Lab_

Jordan suddenly felt a massive jolt go up his spine. _'What the hell?'_ he thought, when suddenly Tremors shook the lab, sending various pieces of equipment falling to the ground, and the people in the lab all instinctively reached out and grabbed the nearest available support to keep from falling over, ending with Kira, Adam and Sai clinging to the computers at the desk, Miriallia holding onto a wall, the blonde girl supporting herself on a filing cabinet, Tolle held up only by the robotic exoskeleton he was wearing for testing purposes, Adam on the floor from grabbing a rolling office chair instead of something reasonably solid, Matthew used the Wall, and Amy clinging to Jordan, who oddly hadn't grabbed onto anything for support, even with Amy using him as one. This action caused them to blush.

"A meteoroid?" questioned Sai, staring at the ceiling as the tremors began to die down. The blonde girl who'd been waiting for the Professor looked around, worry and shock etched on her features, while Sakura clutched at her stomach, looking at the ceiling, somehow knowing that the situation had just…

"No, it wasn't" Matthew said opening a safe under his desk and pulling out a scoped MP5, and a Browning 9mm Pistol, every one's eyes widened at the sight of the guns "That was someone attacking the colony. Everyone is to make their way to a safety shelter stick together and do _not _separate from each other." He orders as he pulled out several clips and a flak jacket. He tossed Jordan the Browning along with a few clips for it. "Hey, why the hell do you get the MP5?" Jordan said as he held the gun like an insult.

"Because I called it first." Matthew said with a Grin as he loaded said SMG and pulled the arming lever back. Jordan just sighed as he armed his pistol with a satisfying 'click' when the Ammo entered the gun.

_Inside Heliopolis_

"That's it," said Yzak smugly as he looked through his binoculars. "There they are… just like Commander Le Creuset told us."

"What? That if we prod them enough, they'll crawl out of the holes they were hiding in?" asked Dearka, chuckling. "Of course," replied Yzak in a cocky tone. "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic." Rusty sighed. "You really shouldn't underestimate your enemies, Yzak," he said. "That can, and most likely will, get you killed. Remember, Naturals _did_ create Coordinators."

"Humph. Natural lover…" Yzak shot back, "I don't 'love' naturals." Rusty replied. "Nor do I hate them. They are all just people."

"As much as I agree with Yzak in this," Ali said. "We have a mission here. I can see seven of the machines already, the other one is probably still inside the facility."

"I'll go and secure the one in the warehouse the rest of you grab yours if it's there, if not then grab the closest one." Athrun said when suddenly the entire colony shook and several mobile suits came in firing at the convoy "There's the signal. Go, go, go!"

Activating their thrusters the team made their way down to the convoy fire off shots from their assault rifles. Landing beside one of the trucks Nena quickly dispatched the guards around the truck and checked inside the convoy transport "Ghost has been secured." She said into her radio as she climbed into the mobile suit.

"Shadow secured." Came Johann's confirmation as he got into his own suit.

"Duel secured"-Yzak

"Buster secured"-Dearka

"Terror Secure"- Ali

"Blitz secured."-Nicole

"Strike Sec-ah, shit."

"Rusty, what is it?" Yzak asked.

"I got the wrong fucking mobile suit! That's what!" Rusty replied. "This isn't the X-105 Strike; it's some X-106 Gale."

"Wait…Intel didn't say anything about a 106 Gale." Nicole said. "Meaning…"

"Meaning there are more Prototypes than we thought!" Nena finished. "The Strike could be in that facility Athrun checked out! This isn't good."

"He can take care of himself." Dearka said. "For now, let's get these suits back to the ship. Miguel and Corrine can take care of him."

"I agree." Johann said as he activated the Phase shift armour turning the suit black before taking off. The rest quickly followed suit a followed Nicol out as the GINN's continued to wreak havoc.

_Meanwhile_

The Heliopolis college students had rushed for the stairwell, planning to head for the shelters as the tremors started, sometimes with even greater violence then the first one. Sai opened the stairwell door to see numerous other people walking up them.

"What's going on?" he asked as the building shuddered again, the lights flickered, and some debris and dirt fell from the ceiling. "What's this all about?"

"We're under attack by ZAFT," explained a middle-aged man, looking panic-stricken. "Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony!"

"What?" gasped Matthew. The blonde girl standing next to Kira gasped as well, and then turned her head down the corridor. She began running that way. Matthew, Darknal, Jordan and Kira both noticed her, and started off after her. As everyone else started for the stairs.

"Darknal!" cried Amy.

"I'll be right back!" Darknal called back before continuing onward. Amy moved forward, but Jordan tried to stop her only for her to dance out of his reach and perused her brother.

"Amy, wait!" Jordan called out as he gave chaise, and Adam following, stopping a second to face the others. "You guys head for the shelters, we'll meet back up with you later!" he said as he gave chase, running straight into a dust cloud after his friends and the blonde girl who'd started this little mess.

_Harbor_

"Dammit I _hate_ it when I'm right!" Mu shouted as he dodged yet more gunfire from some GINN's who had started attacking the harbour blowing up the _Marseille III-class_ that he came in on "What the _hell_ is ZAFT thinking attacking an ORB colony, unless... SHIT, I don't know how but they know about the G-weapons."

Feeling his danger sense flash he quickly through his Zero into a tight 180 turn and fired his linear gun at another Ginn that approached from behind. As he was occupied with the GINN several others flew past and entered the colony "Dammit!" Mu swore as he finished the GINN. He was about to chase after them when he suddenly felt an awareness around him 'Could it be... Rau le Crueset.' He wondered as he flew through the wreckage. Suddenly pulling his machine into a steep dive he managed to dodge several shots from a white CGUE that came out from behind a piece of wreckage.

"Can you sense me just as I can sense you? Mu la Flaga?" Rau mocked over an open channel "You always have gotten in the way of my plans, although you probably could say the same to me."

_Meanwhile_

Kira and the others managed to catch up to the guest just as another explosion rocked the building causing everyone but Jordan and Matthew to fall. It also caused the guest's hat to fall off revealing long blonde hair and a feminine face. "You're a girl?" Adam stated dumbly as he thought she was a guy.

"What the hell did you think I was?" The girl shouted as Kira and Amy glared at Adam who was looking very uncomfortable at the moment. _Hehehe, Irony. _Darknal thought.

"Now is _really_ not the time for that." Matthew growled as he walked forward "Thanks to Blondie there our original route is cut off," looking behind them the group saw that the passageway was indeed collapsed "This way, we'll go though the factory and go to the shelter there. This time _stay_ close." He said directing the last part to the blonde who gulped. "I'd suggest listening to him." Jordan said.

With that, Darknal grabbed the blonde's arm and started pulling her along, the others following with Matthew taking point and Jordan covering their rear.

"Let go of me you jerk!" said the blonde.

"Jerk?" questioned Darknal, glancing back. The blonde looked away.

"I just never thought we'd get… involved," she said, a hint of despair in her tone.

"It'll be okay," said Adam, running along next to her. "There are still shelters in the factory district."

"Assuming ZAFT didn't end up destroying them," said Matthew.

"But why would they do that?" questioned Adam. Jordan frowned.

"The only thing of value at Heliopolis… is the contents of the factory district," he said, eyes wide with realization. They were right in the middle of ZAFT's likely target. But that didn't stop him.

Within two minutes, they'd come to a balcony overlooking a massive hangar… and, to the shock of Kira, Adam, Darknal, and Amy, there were several large humanoid machines lying in cradles.

Mobile suits. But not mobile suits of ZAFT design—no, these ones looked like some kind of enormous, science fiction-styled samurai.

"Those are…" gasped Kira.

"I knew it," said the blonde, collapsing to her knees. "The Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons." There were tears in her eyes. "Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

Her cry drew the attention of a factory worker, who instinctively turned and fired at them. Kira and Adam both grabbed the blonde and dragged her away, evading the shots. Amy and Darknal quickly followed.

"Crying won't help you!" said Kira. "Come on!"

Reaching the shelter Matthew hit the comm system "Open up we have several civilians that need an evac now!" he shouted over an explosion.

"_There is no more room here; we can take one more however._" The reply came back slightly fuzzy. Looking back Matthew was torn between who to throw into the elevator; he really wanted to secure Kira's safety the most. Almost reading his thoughts Kira grabbed the guest and shoved her into the elevator as the guest protested.

"We can go to the other side." Kira stated over the girls arguments "We know this place better than you do so we will be fine." Hitting the door control they watched the girl pound on the door in protest "C'mon let's double back." Kira said as Matthew took point.

As they crossed the walkway Kira happened to look down just as a ZAFT soldier started sneaking up on one of the mechanics "Watch out!" She shouted to the mechanic who reacted on instinct and turned and shot the soldier sneaking up at her.

"Darknal! Amy! Kira! Jordan! Matthew! Adam! What are you doing here?" shouted Adam's Aunt Sue who was taking cover behind one of the mobile suits "Get down here now!"

Taking a risk Kira listened to her and leapt over the railing and landed beside the mechanic who she shouted at earlier just as the said mechanic got hit by a bullet as Adam joined his aunt while Amy and Darknal both got into the same suit.

Matthew then turned to his Brother. "We gotta find the other Gundam's now." He said, and Jordan nodded as they then ran down a set of hallways.

_Meanwhile_

Murrue Ramius's only remaining ally attempted to gun down the only enemy still in sight, but the Redcoat ducked behind cover before suddenly rushing out, returning the favor far more effectively.

"Hamana!" cried Murrue, turning and gripping her gun with both hands, taking aim, but the ZAFT Red saw her and reacted first, firing off the last few bullets in his machinegun, one hitting Murrue in the arm. The brunette fell down, while Kira, shocked, rushed forward to help her. The Redcoat, frustrated by the lack of ammo, dropped his gun and instead drew the shorter of the two combat knives on the belt of his pilot suit, leaping onto the trailer bed, then onto the mobile suit's leg, and rushing forward to finish the job.

Kira looked up at the soon-to-be-assailant, and her body turned numb.

"Athrun?" she gasped. Athrun ground to a halt, just as surprised.

"K-Kira?" murmured Athrun. There was another explosion, as though a reaction to their shock, and both of them straightened up, staring at each other in surprise. Murrue, recovering slightly, lifted her gun in one hand and fired at Athrun, who dodged back. Kira was too shocked by what she'd seen to react. Murrue, realizing they were out of time, stood up and knocked the girl into the cockpit of the Strike before dropping herself inside as more explosions continued to tear the factory apart.

When Murrue activated the monitors after ordering Kira to move behind the seat, Kira glanced at one, and saw the soldier who looked just like Athrun get into the cockpit of another machine.

_Athrun? No, that can't be_, she thought to herself. _Athrun couldn't possibly be involved in all of this… could he?_

A massive explosion tore through the warehouse, and the eyes of five of the seven mobile suits flashed to life as the GAT-X105 Strike, GAT-X303 Aegis, GAT-X205 Onslaught, and GAT-X317 Lightning broke through their cradles and stood up, looking for the entire world like mythological titans as the explosion engulfed them.

_Meanwhile_

"I can't believe ZAFT really had the balls to hit Heliopolis." Jordan said as he and Matthew ran through the Corridors of the Factory.

"Well, we all know one Commander who would be _stupid _enough to do this." Matt said, and Jordan Growled. "Rau Le Crueset…" he muttered."You should have killed that bastard after Endymion."

"He may have been responsible, but now is not the time for that." He said as they passed through a set of doors. "Right now we have…to…" Matthew went silent, as did Jordan when they entered the Room.

Inside, was a Hanger. It was large enough to hold three mobile suits; however there were only two at the moment.

However on the ground, their were bodies. Dozens of Morgenroete employee bodies, all of them in pools of their own blood. "What the hell happened here?" Matthew muttered, then they heard a groaning from their left, and they both raised their weapons at a single wounded Employee. Blood coming from his stomach. Jordan and Matthew quickly ran to his side.

"Hey, you alright?" Jordan asked. "What happened here?"

"…man…came…" the man muttered. "Killed….everyone…stole…the Resolution…"

"Fuck." Matthew muttered. "If someone stole the Resolution, then that means they have a working ARC reactor."

"Not…exactly…" The man muttered, drawing their attention. "The Resolutions…ARC reactor…wasn't finished…the ARC particle…generation system wasn't…installed…not as powerful…as the Vestige…and Ignited…but still dangerous…be…carefullll-" and with that, the man died.

"Well, it could have been worse." Jordan said as he stood up. "But now, we gotta get these suits out of here now."

"Right." Matthew said. "I'll take the Ignited. You take the Vestige." Jordan nodded and he headed towards the one on the right, while Matthew took the left.

As they entered the cockpits, they closed up quickly after, and Jordan activated his suit's OS.

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
>Version NV8 – N099/  
>G<strong>eneral  
><strong>U<strong>nilateral  
><strong>N<strong>euro – Link  
><strong>D<strong>ispersive  
><strong>A<strong>utonomic  
><strong>M<strong>aneuver  
><strong>G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System<br>O.M.N.I. Enforcer**

Jordan smiled. "Gundam." He said. "Matt, you ready?"

"_Ready!_" Matthew said as he appeared on the screen. "_The OS was already set to my specifications._"

"Same here." Jordan said. "Now let's hurry up and meet the others!"

And with that, the GAT-X001 Vestige, and the GAT-X002 Ignited activated. Their P.S armor activating turning the Vestige Blue, Gold, Red and white, while the Ignited turned Dark blue, Pale blue, and white. Without a second thought, the two machines then blasted out of the hanger, and into a new future…

Ending Theme: 'Hoshi no Tobira' by Nami Tamaki


	3. Notice

**Ok, I know you were all expecting this to be the next chapter of this fic, but I have some Bad news, and some good news. **

**The Bad News is that I am going to stop writing the following fics:**

**Gundam SEED Miracle**

**Gundam SEED Miracle Ver.2**

**Gundam SEED Dynasty**

**Gundam SEED Vestige**

**Gundam SEED Song of Redemption**

**Gundam SEED Nation of the Stars**

**The Reason why I am cancelling these fics is because I am having trouble keeping track of them. Their all Gundam SEED Fics, so its easy to get them confused. **

**But now the good news! Though I am going to stop writing those fics, I am now working on a new Gundam SEED Fic that will be acting as a replacement. What I am doing is Merging elements from the fics above, and putting them together into a single fic. This new fic will be called simply:**

**Gundam SEED Miracle Re-visioned**

**Hey, I like the title of Miracle! That and I couldn't think of a better name for the fic. I am working on this fic as we speak, and I hope to post it soon for you all to enjoy! So please be patient, and you will not be disappointed!  
><strong>


End file.
